bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unmei Yagami
Unmei Yagami is a Vizard currently living in Rukongai. Exiled from the Gotei 13 due to her dangerous antics, Unmei was a former Lieutenant for the 2nd Division. Appearance Unmei has complete heterochromia, with her eyes being purple and blue (left and right, respectively). She has long, light-green hair, tied into long pigtails that reach down to her ankles. There is also an uneven lock of hair going across her face. Unmei wears a light-green mini dress covered by a white jacket, long white socks, and black boots. She has long, puffy sleeves on her dress and also gloves on her hands. She has a choker on her neck, as well.﻿﻿ Personality and Traits History Recent History Powers and Abilities Hakuda Combatant: Unmei is highly skilled in Hakuda. Her skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Gai to fight seriously as shown from one of their sparring sessions. Unmei is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. *'Kūha Dan' (空破断 lit. Sky-breaking Sever): Unmei punches foward, unleashing a powerful shockwave. *'Dankū Ken' (断空拳 lit. Sky-severing Knuckle): Unmei releases a powerful uppercut. *'Hayabusa Tenshō' (隼天翔 lit. Falcon Heaven Soar): A Hakuda technique combined with Shunpo, Unmei rushes to her opponent and delivers a powerful flying kick. Shunpo Master: Unmei is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. Unmei has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire batch of Hollows in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where Unmei moves to her opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Kamakiri' (カマキリ lit. Mantis): Unmei transforms herself into a swirling mass of reishi and moves about at great speed. *'Hadai' (歯第 lit. Gear Second): Unmei consentrates her reiatsu onto her legs, giving them a steaming appearance. This allows her to move faster than most other Shunpo users. Enhanced Speed: Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, Unmei is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, she is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as she leaves no openings in her attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: Unmei is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, she can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Offensively, her agility grants her great dexterity in battle, able to attack her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Strength: Unmei is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete debris that she was buried under with little or no effort. Great Spiritual Power: Kidō Expert: Though Unmei commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat - being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. She has been shown using mid-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The technique can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. *'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon): This technique is an ability Unmei uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. *'Senshō Ha' (旋衝破 lit. Spinning Break): Unmei catches her opponent's Kidō, before throwing it back at them. Zanpakutō Eikihime (英気姫 lit. "Energy Princess") is the name of Unmei's Zanpakutō. When sealed, Eikihime takes the form of a black Chinese Dao. Shikai: Eikihime's Shikai is activated with the words "Burn" (火傷 "Kashō"). In Shikai, Eikihime takes the form of two golden armored gauntlets. At the bottom of the gauntlets, there are several exhausts, which emit large blades of pure reishi in battle. The gauntlets have several markings on them. Shikai Special Ability: Eikihime's special ability is to manipulate energy beams, which are formed by charging the particles in the atmosphere within a given radius and focusing it via her gauntlets. Her lasers can change direction based on the location of her opponent. *'Laser Shot' (レーザショット Rēzashotto): Unmei fires a green laser beam from her palm. *'Funnels' (ファンネル Fan'neru): Unmei forms funnel-shaped drone units that are controlled by her reiatsu. They are equipped with laser cannons. Unmei is able to control these funnels with great precision, allowing her to remotely attack an enemy from all directions. *'Shield' (シールド Shīrudo): Unmei generates a laser shield on her left arm. *'Beam Saber' (ビームサーベル Bīmusāberu): Unmei generates a sword made of pure reishi in her hands. *'Wave-Motion Gun' (波動砲 lit. Hadō-hō): Unmei unleashes a huge blast capable of vaporizing multiple opponents in one shot. Bankai: Kiatsu Eikihime (気圧英気姫 lit. "Cyclonic Energy Princess") is the name of Unmei's Bankai. In Bankai, Eikihime takes the form of several emerald armor attachments on her legs, shoulders, hips, and arms. Several thrusters float behind her back, which emit wings of pure reishi. Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters